Bound
by TheBigZ1984
Summary: Prince Lotor has finally succeeded in attaining his darkest desire. Rated M for mature. Not intended for the faint of heart. Reader discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron/Go Lion or any of their characters. They are the property of WEP and Devil's Due Comic and Toei Animation. All other characters are mine. This is written purely for entertainment purposes and I am not monetarily compensated in any way. **

**Bound**

**Chapter One**

Allura had awoken some time ago, how long she could only guess. An hour, maybe less. Maybe more. She remembered her horror upon regaining consciousness. The disorientation of coming around was compounded by discovering that she was blindfolded, laying flat on her back with her arms pulled over her head, bound together by her wrists to a ring of sorts. She could grasp it with her fingers, it was about two inches wide and affixed firmly to a smooth surface. She felt where the smooth flat straps looped through, but there was no untying them. Her legs were left free and she tried to explore her surroundings by reaching out with them as far as she could, but there seemed to be no end to the soft surface underneath her. At least she was comfortable.

She stretched and tugged on her bonds once more, twisting her bound wrists together but they still didn't give. She tried tugging with both hands, and attempt to get some slack in the rope, or cords, or whatever it was she was tied with. Next she tried rubbing her head on the pillows behind her, trying to dislodge the blindfold. It too held fast. Whoever had done this was an expert. Whoever? Ha! There was no question as to whom. She knew where she was and who had done this. Lotor. He had finally succeeded in capturing her.

She had to hand it to him; he had really out done himself. It had been ingenious in its simplicity, playing on her natural empathy and desire to please. He had found his accomplices from within. Baron Lith of Moiria, the southern most continent of Altea, and his wife. The Baron was a Drule from the Fifth Kingdom and his wife the great grand daughter of rebellious upstarts imprisoned on Altea after the Polluxian War. She should have had suspicions about their loyalty. She should have been wary, paranoid of plots like most of the other leaders she knew were. She knew now how wrong she was to have scoffed at those who trusted no one. Especially since Lotor had finally subdued the seditious Queen of the Fifth Kingdom. Zarkon had executed her and now he had an uncontested claim to the kingdom. Who knows what Lotor had promised them if they helped him acquire her?

The Liths had invited Allura to visit their Castle at Afire Bay. She had left Nanny back at the castle of Lions, saying it was only two days! She was a woman grown, pilot of the Blue Lion! And the Baron and Baroness, loyal friends of her father, were surely respectable enough chaperones. If only Nanny hadn't relented this _one_ time!

The place was legendary for its fierce beauty and the royal suit boasted spectacular views of the glaciers and lava flows. Funny those were the last things she remembered. After a lovely dinner with the Baron and his children – they were so beautiful! Half- human; half Drule they had inherited the best of both their parents. So attractive she remembered remarking on it. The Baron and his son had exchanged a quick glance and then the Baroness had thanked her profusely. Saying that Allura's own children would be equally so! It hadn't meant much to her then, just polite flattery she had thought…but now? Now she knew that there had been more to the statement. The traitors! They had meant her half Drule children with Lotor! She felt hot bile rise in her throat at the thought and she sobbed once quietly as she choked it back down.

After dinner…dinner…oh yes, that! Did they drug her during dinner or after? It was hard to say, she didn't remember tasting anything strange, but that didn't mean anything. After dinner she had retired and had changed into her nightgown and robe. Then she had asked her maid to make her some hot chocolate. She sat in front of the fire pit on the balcony sipping it, watching the glowing red lava sink into the ocean against the eerie blue white of the glaciers. Warm under the fur blankets she reclined, feeling more relaxed and content than she had in months, years even. She didn't remember her eyes drifting shut or being moved. She recalled a vague awareness of experiencing G-forces and a life support mask being adjusted on her face but then nothing after. Nothing until she woke up here, in total darkness bound by her wrists to what she assumed was a bed. _His_ bed. At least she wasn't naked.

She stretched and strained one more time, not because she thought it would free her but in frustration. She had to do something! She flailed with her legs again, untangling them from her long billowy nightgown, and succeeded in twisting her self around so that she was lying on her stomach, her face buried in what she assumed were pillows. She noticed a light fragrance. Somewhat spicy and leathery, a hint of citrus and very masculine; it confirmed her suspicious. She would recognize Lotor's cologne anywhere.

Suddenly she stilled. She had heard something! Someone was in here with her! She twisted around again rolling herself off of her stomach. The bonds had twisted tighter for her efforts cutting her circulation.

"Who's there?" She called out. There was no answer, but she heard more movement. There was the sound of small objects being moved around a short distance away and footsteps on a hard floor. "Who is there?" She called out again more loudly. No answer. Her fingertips were starting to tingle. "Please! I can't feel my hands!" She exaggerated hoping to elicit some sort of response. It worked. She heard the footsteps come closer then pause very close. "Please, they are too tight." She begged. After a moment she felt a warm hand on the ring begin adjusting the tension. She sensed that the person was stretched over her and pictured in her minds eye her next action. The moment she felt slack in her bonds she kicked out with her foot striking soft flesh! A sharp female cry issued along with a thud. Allura jerked upright; one hand free! She pulled the blindfold off and quickly looked around. She didn't recognize the room, but it was a bedroom and she was definitely on a bed. She got her knees and set to work on freeing her other hand but the knot held good.

"_Talshalt!" _

Allura turned at the snarled curse. A serving woman stood glaring at her with watery eyes and clutching her right breast. Allura supposed that it had taken the brunt of her blow. "Sorry, but I can't stay here!"

The woman took a step forward and Allura narrowed her eyes, leaned back against the headboard and cocked a foot at her.

"Get away from me! " Allura warned and kept worrying at the knot with her fingernails.

The woman stopped and backed up a pace, eyeing the foot warily.

"_Tana, Li'n yi uion."_ Lotor said as he walked through the doorway.

At the sound of his voice Allura froze.

Silently the woman bowed and backed out of the room through a sliding panel in the wall behind her. Allura watched her, thinking it might be a possible route of escape and taking note of where it was and how to access it. To her dismay it vanished, seamlessly blending back into the wood paneling.

"Allura, I'm shocked! Abusing servants!" Lotor 'tsk tsked' as he approached.

Allura said nothing but redoubled her efforts to loosen the knot. She had to get free!

"Here, let me help you with that." He said as he reached her.

"Get away from me!" Allura flinched and backed up against the headboard as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He reached behind her and pulled a strip of the silk that dangled from the ring. At his tug, the quick release loosed the silk completely.

Allura gasped in surprise; she could have been out of this ages ago!

Lotor only laughed at her response. "See, nothing to get panicked about."

She felt her cheeks flush with anger and glared at him, "Oh my God! You're such an asshole!"

He laughed again. "Such language! I'm sure Nanny would not approve!"

Allura shimmied off the opposite side of the bed her eyes darting around for something she could use as a weapon. Ah! There! She saw it! His side arm left carelessly on the bedside table; she lunged for it!

Oh, but too late! Too slow! He had seen her glance and anticipated her actions. He intercepted her; grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled her back on to the bed, pinning her there under him.

"Get off! You're crushing me!" Allura gasped, the prince's weight pressed her down into the mattress, the hilt of his sword digging painfully into her thigh.

He said nothing but grabbed her wrist and pulled it back over her head and then he grabbed he other hand and did the same holding them together with one hand as he wrapped the strip of silk back tightly around them securing her back to the ring. He eased his weight off once her hands were tied, raised up off her and straddled her helpless form his lips curved in a satisfied smirk.

She stared up at him, two spots of color bright on her cheeks. "I won't marry you."

He laughed out loud. "Who's asking?" He swung his leg over and got off the bed.

She heard his footsteps lead away and she called out "What do you want then?"

"Allura, you're tied to my bed in your nightgown. What do you think I want?" He called out from across the bedroom.

She craned her head to look for him and saw he was changing out of his uniform, already stripped to the waist. She turned away and shut her eyes when she saw him begin unfastening his trousers. Her breaths came faster as fear began to take hold.

A few moments passed and he rejoined her on the bed. She shook her head fiercely when he tried to blindfold her again. However, she felt the length of his erection pressing against her thigh she stilled and allowed him to settle it in place.

"You won't get away with this!" She declared. "The Voltron Force will come after you!"

Lotor brushed a lock of hair that fallen into her face away. "No they won't. Not with four Lions. No, they're having enough trouble keeping my forces from penetrating your atmosphere."

"The Alliance—"

"Oh, sweet girl, they've already done all they're going to do. Tell me, what did your Space Explorers come to Altea for? To help you? No."

Allura blinked back tears, glad of the blindfold now because it kept Lotor from seeing them. "That was before. Things are different now and you know it! They won't let you have Altea."

"And why not? Haven't they got what they wanted?" Lotor pursued his line of questioning relentlessly. The sooner Allura saw the truth, the easier this would be for everyone.

"They won't take Voltron! If that's what you mean? The guys, they wouldn't…Keith, Keith- he told me—told me they wouldn't."Allura said desperately.

Lotor sighed. "But that's what they'll do if they think Altea will surrender, isn't it? Bring Voltron to the Alliance?" Lotor asked. He didn't wait for her to answer before he continued. "So that the evil Drule won't get it?"

"That was before. In the beginning. Altea is rebuilding, we have trade agreements. The Alliance needs our lazon this deep in space."

"And you think they won't get it from Baron Lith?"

Allura was silent for a moment. "You think you've thought of everything? Don't you?"

Lotor laughed. "Yes, but I admit, I had some help."

"Asshole."

Lotor laughed again and patted her cheek. "I think that's what I admire most about you Allura, you're feisty."

"But you're wrong." Allura said.

"Wrong?"

"Wrong about the guys, they won't give Voltron up. They won't leave Altea undefended." She declared defiantly.

"Ni'sayat, with four Lions there's only so long—"

"Five! There are five lions. You forgot about Sven." She announced triumphantly.

"So there are." He admitted, "But where is Sven? Isn't he on Pollux? With your cousin, Romelle?"

"Romelle hates you more than I do!"

"Hmm—that she does. Can't say I blame her, but really, she was in over her head. Did she ever tell you about us?"

"She told me enough! That you raped her when she wouldn't agree to be your concubine!" Allura spat out vehemently.

Lotor burst out laughing once more and it was a moment before he could speak. "Oh dear Allura, I don't know how to tell you this, but your cousin lied to you. When I met your dear Romelle, she had no…what is it you humans call it…ah—virtue left. She was a whore in the truest sense of the word."

Allura gasped. "You're lying! Just trying to assuage your own conscience!"

"I don't have a conscience, remember? And I have more bad news…she still is a whore." Lotor wiped a tear that slipped from beneath Allura's blindfold away.

Allura swallowed deeply before she whispered, "What are you talking about?"

"With you out of the picture, she's the heir apparent."

"She wouldn't!" Allura exclaimed. "She couldn't!"

"Oh, she can and she has. Bandor signed her marriage contract with my cousin Tabor weeks ago. I assume when Pollux doesn't send aid to Altea, your Prime Minister will figure it out. So, you see Allura, you're completely alone. Except for me." Lotor explained as he brushed another tear away.

"No. You're wrong. There's someone…someone who will always be there. Who will never let-"

"Never let you down." Lotor expelled a breath as one does when explaining something very difficult to a child. "You must mean Kogane."

"That's right. He told me, he knelt at my feet and swore an oath. He promised and his promises mean something!"

"He also swore an oath to the Alliance. An oath, I believe that predates the one he swore to you years ago when they sent him on that suicide mission. Right after his wife and family died."

"His wife? No—your spies got it wrong. He wasn't married, only engaged." Allura explained smugly.

"Oh, he had only sworn an _oath_ to marry this woman. I beg your pardon. In my culture that's the same thing." Lotor pointed out. "Did he ever swear such a thing to you?"

"Well, of course not. He couldn't-but he said—He said he—" Allura said desperately.

"He said what, Allura? What? That he loved you? " Lotor pressed.

Allura paused, thinking. "He said that he—he…" She halted and took a shaky breath, "No, he never said that. Never." She finished softy as if just realizing it.

"No? What a scoundrel!" Lotor mocked, leaning in so close she could feel the tickle of his breath on her cheek. "Let me tell you something about men like Kogane. He's an idealist with a hero-complex. And you were a damsel in distress. A beautiful, virginal princess in a desperate situation, how could he turn away from that?"

"But I still am! Now more than ever!" Allura exclaimed.

"So you think he's going to come save you from me? The evil prince?" Lotor laughed before continuing. " Rescue you from my dastardly clutches? On his white horse…or should I say Black Lion?"

"Yes! Yes he will! I know it!" Allura exclaimed.

"But you won't be so virginal anymore will you?" Lotor asked sliding his palm up Allura's body to cup her breast. He toyed with her nipple through the fabric of her nightgown, smiling as he felt it peak. "Let's say he does rescue you. Do you think he'll forget how he failed you? Every time he looks at you he'll be reminded that you, like his dead wife and mother, are just one more woman he couldn't protect."

Allura's took a deep shuddering breath. "You're a monster." She spit through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps. " He answered and Allura cried out as she felt both his hands grasp the neckline of her nightgown and rend it apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron/Go Lion or any of their characters. They are the property of WEP and Devil's Due Comic and Toei Animation. All other characters are mine. This is written purely for entertainment purposes and I am not monetarily compensated in any way. **

**Bound**

**Chapter 2**

Allura yelped as she felt the garment yanked off and shock of the cool air on her exposed breasts. She cringed away, using her tied hands to pull herself up, deeper within the pillows. She felt a hand -_his hand!_ - caress her and she tried to twist away. He yanked her back by her hips, laughing mockingly as he did so. She felt a hard tug underneath her legs and heard him ripping away the rest of the voluminous nightgown.

"Good Gods Allura! Please tell me you didn't pick this hideous thing out yourself!" He exclaimed as she felt the lace edges whisk off of her lower legs. She was exposed now, naked to him except for her panties. She felt him move and then his hands again caressing her; sliding over her stomach and across and then down to trace to lacey edge of the waistband. She turned and twisted again, trying to move out of his reach; cursing only to hear him laugh once more.

"Be still!" He demanded then she felt his hands span her waist then his fingers slip inside the edge of her undergarments.

"No!" she cried out and wrenched her torso hard and fast bringing her knee up in the process. She felt it connect with something soft yet boney and heard the tell-tale click of teeth. There was no time for her to feel any satisfaction because almost immediately she was struck across the face with a hard stinging blow from the side. And then another that left her stunned, gasping for breath with the faint taste of blood in her mouth. _He hit me! He actually hit me! _She almost couldn't believe it, but the throbbing sting on her cheek convinced her otherwise. _But not with his fist…not yet, anyway, s_he rationalized.

"That was a stupid thing to do." He said calmly and although still reeling she was aware that he had grabbed hold of her panties again and then she felt the sharp snap of the elastic as he tore them away. Instinctively she drew up her legs and crossing them tried to hide her nakedness. She felt his hands on her knees pulling them apart. She struck out again, but this time he was ready and caught the errant limb by the ankle. "Oh Allura, you have such spirit!"

She tried to kick him with her free foot, but he evaded her blow, laughing while he did so. To her horror he somehow used the action to his advantage; ducking under her flailing limb to position himself comfortably between her legs. "This is going to be more fun than I thought! I like a good fight."

Again she tried to draw her legs closed but to no avail, he simply caught the other one and regardless how hard she struggled, he pulled them apart. _Oh my God, he is so strong! His arms are stronger than my legs! _As he forced them effortlessly open, exposing her most intimate of places to him, an awful realization dawned on her; _I am tied to his bed and he is going to do what ever he wants to me. And there is nothing I can do to stop him. _

Instead of panic a calmness descended upon her; she resolved then that she wouldn't beg. No matter what. He could do anything to her body, but her mind was till her own. She would never give him the satisfaction of hearing her beg.

"Allura you are so beautiful." He stated softly as his hands drifted up her thighs. "More than I could have imagined." He continued sliding his hands upward over her hips to span her narrow waist and lingered there, his thumb caressing her navel.

She bit her lip and turned her blindfolded head to the side in gesture of denial. In spite of her resolve she couldn't help but notice things about the feel his hands. They were warm and the gentle rasp of his nails sent tingles through her. She could feel the roughness of his calluses, and that surprised her. She didn't know why it surprised her that he had them; perhaps it was because she had always associated calluses with hard and honest work. Lotor had slaves to see to his every whim, so she couldn't imagine him doing anything physical. But that wasn't true. He was a warrior, skilled in the martial arts. So why wouldn't his hand be as calloused as Keith's? She wondered and at the thought of her beloved captain Lotor's terrible words came back, 'You're_ just another woman he couldn't protect.'_ Her eyes began to fill with tears and she didn't even try to stifle her sob.

"Shhh! N'saiyat, this isn't so terrible." Lotor said softly as his hands continued their maddeningly slow inspection of her. She felt his fingers brush the undersides of her breasts and then lightly, ever so lightly, his fingertips traced around the outsides. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited for him to begin grabbing and groping them; but he didn't. Barely- but just barely- she felt him brush her nipples and the shock of sensation it sent through her made her gasp. Then his fingertips again, along her collarbone, tracing the line of her neck to where it met her jaw. She felt a hot tear slip out from under her blindfold as his finger traced its way to her lips and rested there a moment before he cupped her chin with one hand. She shivered uncontrollably as she felt the tickle of his long hair a second before she felt his lips. Not on her mouth but on her cheek and the soft warmth of his tongue where her tear had come to rest.

"What are you doing? Why don't you just get on with it?!" She asked harshly shattering the unwelcome intimacy.

"So eager, my curious little virgin?" He mocked, whispering close to her ear and chuckling as she tried to wriggle away.

"Quit playing games! Just get it over with!" She retorted.

He laughed and his next words sent a chill down her spine, "I have waited a long, long time for this, Allura. I will have many opportunities to fuck you; probably in ways you didn't think were possible. But I will never get another first chance to touch you."

"Oh, just get it over with. I can't stand this tickling." She snapped twisting her head to hide her ear and inadvertently ending up nose to nose with him.

"Fine, have it your way, no more tickling." He agreed and pressed his mouth hard against her own.


End file.
